Alcohol use is discouraged or contraindicated for patients with a variety of medical illnesses. For many diseases directly caused by alcohol, the use of alcohol may be associated with recurrent symptoms shortly after its consumption, e.g., pancreatitis or gastritis, and the prohibition against alcohol is straightforward. However, for many chronic diseases, the use of alcohol is not associated with any short-term symptoms or sequelae. The course of these chronic diseases (or their treatments) among non-abusing/nondependent patients can be adversely affected by even moderate alcohol use, e.g., chronic hepatitis, (nonalcoholic) cirrhosis, severe diabetes, or the use of the 'blood thinner', warfarin. Chronic Hepatitis C virus (HCV) infection is a prototypical example of a disease in which alcohol use tends to cause no symptoms. Even moderate chronic alcohol use can be associated with an increased likelihood of cirrhosis and liver cancer. HCV infection rates and prognosis are related to alcohol use in multiple ways. Alcohol use during HCV treatment is associated with a decreased likelihood of viral clearance. Long-term alcohol use may increase the proliferation of HCV and the associated liver damage even with moderate alcohol consumption. Greatly reducing or eliminating alcohol use may importantly enhance the prognoses of patients, even if they are not candidates for specific HCV treatments. Despite having diagnoses that warrant abstinence from alcohol, many patients continue to drink alcohol. Little is known about why patients continue to consume alcohol in the face of diagnoses that warrant a reduction in use or abstinence. The current study is designed to determine factors that lead to continuing alcohol intake among alcohol non-abusing/nondependent patients who are advised to stop drinking by health care providers. In Phase 1, focus groups (patients and providers) will be used to discover issues that may be associated with continued drinking. In Phase 2, questionnaire items will be developed based on the data gleaned from Phase 1. The potential pool of items will be administered to 10 patients per item and factor analyzed. In Phase 3, the items retained from the pool of potential items will be used to create a questionnaire that will be tested for its ability to predict alcohol reduction or cessation. Since alcohol use is common in the U.S. and since most patients who currently have HCV are not candidates for treatment, abstinence from alcohol use represents a major opportunity to prevent a decline in the health and quality of life of patients with HCV and similar diseases.